Play Time
by ADemonNamedGrace
Summary: Red X and Robin have been messing around for a while, and one night, Red X lets it slip that he might want a little more.


**AN: I'm terrible with Spanish, and I don't want to rely on Google Translate for this much, so I'll be typing in English and using italics to indicate when Red X is speaking in Spanish. (Doing this Hemingway style.)**

Robin's back hit the slick tile and his arms were pinned down on either side of his head. He was out of the spray, but the hot water of the shower was still splashing over his feet. "Dirty boy." Red X growled, squeezing his wrists.

"Clean me up then." Robin groaned, shifting his legs wide apart. Red X kissed him, hard and deep, and their hips locked. Robin muffled a low, hungry moan into Red's mouth, and Red X slipped his tongue in just as their cocks started to rub together.

Robin wanted to bury his hands in Red X's hair, but Red seemed more keen on keeping his hands pinned. Their tongues continued to tangle for a minute, until Red X pulled off his mouth with a pop. "I'm going to fuck you all night." He panted, leaning his forehead against Robin's. Robin whimpered in response, taking the brief pause as a chance to admire Red's gorgeous face. Dark, amber-tan skin, plump lips, and high, delicate cheekbones. He had a mop of thick black curls, and a pair of absolutely stunning eyes: one blue and the other brown. Red X obviously caught his staring, (and minor drooling) and smirked viciously. "All night." He repeated. "Not gonna walk right for days, kid."

"Babe." Robin begged. "Babe, please, I need it."

Red X kissed him again, slower and sweeter, and Robin sucked eagerly on his tongue. Red X trailed his mouth over Robin's cheek, down his jaw, and started to nip and suck along his neck. Robin let his head fall to the side. Red was so damn good at this, and Robin was making these little 'visits' to his apartment more and more frequently. It was fun, and simple, and an amazing release. The fact that it was a secret made it even better.

Red X finally released one wrist, and slid the hand down over Robin's side. He grabbed a hold of Robin's thigh and hitched his leg up around waist. Robin gasped at the new angle, and went limp and pliant against the wall. "God, just take me! I'm prepped, please, please!"

"I love it when you beg." Red X murmured into his neck. "_Your voice is just so beautiful_."

Robin froze, and lifted his head to try and look at Red X. All he could see at this angle was Red's damp curls. "What? What'd you just say?"

Red X chuckled. "I said—" He purred, voice low and playful. "_I want to kiss every inch of you. You're the most stunning guy I've ever met_."

"Is that—are you—"

"Like it when I talk dirty to you in Spanish, kid?" Red X asked, sucking another hickey into his skin. Robin swallowed a snort. _Oh please, that's not dirty talk, you frigging sap._ Red X continued nuzzling his throat. "_All I want is to make you feel good. I'm so lucky to have you like this. _Fucking hell, kid, I was gonna take you to bed, but I don't think I can wait. I think I'm gonna stuff you with my cock right here. _Real shame I have to turn you around. Can't see those beautiful eyes._"

Robin moaned, and bucked his hips, letting their cocks slip and slide together. He was suddenly grateful that'd he never mentioned he spoke fluent Spanish. The sweet talk was kind of nice. A little weird, considering this was supposed to be easy, dirty fun, but still. Nice.

Red X let go of him, and grabbed his hips. "Come on, sexy, turn around, let me see that perfect ass." Robin turned, pressing his chest to the cool tile. He had on forearm against the tile above his head, and reached his other hand down to wrap around his cock. Red X's clever hands slid over his ass, squeezing hard, and pulled his cheeks apart. "Hey, I give you permission to touch yourself?" He asked, dropping a kiss between his shoulder blades. "_Beautiful boy_."

Robin pushed his hips back and muttered "Come on, come on!"

"Eager little thing. Desperate for my cock." Red X taunted, and teased the head of his dick against Robin's hole. He shifted, burying his face in Robin's hair, lips brushing his scalp. "_I love your hair_. _The way it smells, the way it feels, compliments your skin so well_. _Goes so great with your eyes_. _Bluest fucking eyes I've ever seen, just wanna drown in them_." Red X pressed his cock in, burying himself to the hilt in one long push. Robin gasped against the tile, squeezing around the hot, hard length that was lighting up his whole body with pleasure. "So fucking tight." Red breathed. "Always so tight for me, my favorite pretty little sex toy, fit me like you were made for my cock."

"Fuck me!" Robin whined, canting his hips back again, hand pumping frantically over his cock. "Hard, fuck me hard, I wanna feel you tomorrow!" Red X groaned, and pulled out part way so he could slam back in, setting a fast, almost brutal pace, their skin slapping with every thrust. Robin whimpered, rubbing his cheek against the tile. "Red." He said, and bit his lip when Red X finally found his prostate. "Red." He repeated. "Could you, please, just—"

"What me to do that thing you like?" Red X asked, kissing Robin's hair again, hands kneading Robin's ass.

"And, call me 'naughty'?" Robin added.

Red X laughed, and slid one hand around to rub Robin's abs. "If it turns you on, kid, it turns me on." He purred, and smacked Robin's ass hard. Robin gasped, and he clenched hard around Red's cock.

"Again!" He begged. "Please, please, it's so fucking hot—"

Red X spanked him again, harder, and hissed, "Naughty boy. Such a bad, dirty boy. Need to be punished? Put back in your place?"

Robin panted, hand stroking fast. They'd barely gotten started, and he was so close. "Y-yes, I'm naughty! Sir, please, I was bad…"

"_I know hearing it makes you hot, kid, but you're not a bad boy_. _Not a bad boy at all, you're good, so good_." Red X murmured. Robin squirmed, drawing a low moan out of Red X. "God, forgot how much you love this. One day, I'm gonna drag you over my lap, see if I can make you come just from a spanking."

"Fuck! Yes, yes, oh hell, don't say that if you won't do it, Red, please, don't stop—" Robin babbled, pre-cum dripping between his fingers. The water was getting less warm as the minutes went by, and the bathroom was thick with steam, but he didn't give a damn.

"_Beautiful when you beg, did I tell you that already? _Oh I'm serious, kid." Red X smacked him again. The angle was too awkward to really establish a rhythm, but the occasional burst of sharp, hot pain alongside the pleasure of Red's deep, rough thrusts was incredible. "We'll have round two a little later." He promised, trailing his free hand down to cover Robin's. "Get you nice and red like you need. Naughty little boy. Needs to learn to behave himself." Robin let out a desperate cry, trying not to come too soon. This was perfect, he wanted it to last, he wanted Red X to keep talking damn it. "_Love getting you red and sore_. _Love the next part even more_." Red X murmured, before Robin was spanked again. "_Love cleaning you up, snuggling you close, making sure you're okay_. _What's that called, baby, after-care_? _My favorite part_. _Well, this_—" He thrust deep, slamming Robin's prostate and earning a scream of pleasure. "_Is my __**favorite **__part, but then the after-care. I love to take care of you, spoil you, treat you like a baby and fuss over you as much as you want._"

Robin didn't know what to say, just kept pushing back into Red's thrusts and begging him for more. The affection, the tenderness in his voice was overwhelming. Not, surprisingly, in a bad way. He felt good all over, and every sweet word Red X whispered into his hair made it better. "Gonna come." He gasped out, and was rewarded with a low purr.

"I know, kid, I know, I can always tell when you're getting close."

"Want you to, want you to finish in me." Robin added.

Red X groaned, hand rubbing the sore spot he'd smacked. "You sure? We've haven't—"

"I know. Please. I want you to, please Red, please Sir please." Robin begged, knowing that 'Sir' was probably cheating.

"_You know I can't say no to you, you perfect little thing._ Only if you come first, sexy, otherwise you don't get it." Red X growled.

Robin whimpered out a meek "Yes Sir" and continued twisting a hand around his cock. Red X had stopped pulling out so far, and reduced to a quick, dirty grind.

"Wanna come in you **deep**." He said, squeezing Robin's cock.

That was it, he was gone, over the edge, and hurtling into place. He came with a needy shout, come spattering over his hand and chest and the tile of the shower wall. "You're squeezing—" Red X gasped, pushing in as deep as he could go, and Robin felt something hot and thick and smooth. He whimpered and Red X continued thrusting, short and jerky, as he rode it out. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck _that felt so goddamn good, kid, oh god, oh my god, kid, I can't believe you let me, fuck, _god it's times like these were I think I might actually love you_."

Robin nearly bit his own tongue. "What'd you say?" He asked, mumbling into the tile. Well, he knew what Red X had said, but there was no way he'd meant it. Right?

"Huh? Oh, sorry, kid, just babbling." Red X nuzzled his hair, and gently started to pull out. "Mmm. That was." He laughed breathlessly. "That was pretty intense."

"Yeah." Robin agreed, and whined Red X's cock slipped free.

"Oh, shit, you sore?" Red X asked, hand rubbing Robin's spine.

"It feels great." Robin said. He pushed back from the wall and finally turned around. Red X, standing back under the now-chilly spray, looked normal. Just like he always did after their play-time. Concerned and calm, but keeping back a bit, letting Robin figure out what he needed. He didn't look like, like. Like he was in love. Robin swallowed hard, trying to keep it together. Everyone said weird stuff when they'd just come. It was probably nonsense. And it had been in Spanish, so obviously, he didn't think it was an issue. Or. Or it was true, and it was a huge issue, and he didn't want to freak Robin out and scare him off.

"Kid?" Red X stepped closer, dripping cold water off his skin, and reached out. "Robin, you look terrified. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robin insisted. "Just. You know. Intense. Like you said."

Red X smiled, and turned to switch off the water. "We didn't get too clean, did we?"

"No."

"You need anything, from me?" Red X asked over his shoulder, as the water stopped.

Robin should've said no. He should've dried off, said goodnight, and gone home. Instead, he nodded, and stepped into Red X's offered hug. "Yes. Please." He said, face buried in Red's neck. "I need a cuddle."

"Sure thing." Red X said, and helped Robin out of the tub.

In truth, he didn't really _need _the after-care. The play had been extremely light, and he felt completely okay. But it was nice to have Red X drying him off with a fluffy towel and telling him how cute he was. "You want to play some more, or are you done for tonight?" Red X asked, pulling Robin into bed with him.

"Not sure." Robin curled up against his side. "Probably, done." He decided.

"Well, stay if you want." Red X kissed his forehead, and Robin giggled. He was happy like this. He felt warm and safe, and Red X kept combing his fingers through Robin's hair. "_Pretty boy_." He murmured.

Robin blushed, and hid his face against Red's chest. Okay. Red X might be falling in love with him. No big deal. That was fine. He could handle that. If Red X ever brought it up, he'd just, break things off. Gently and politely. Because this was supposed to be fun. Cheap, easy, simple, fun. So, it meant nothing that Robin felt more content, and more wanted, and more adored than he had in years. It meant nothing that every time he replayed those soft, sweet words that Red X tried to hide from him, his stomach filled up with butterflies and his heartbeat doubled. It meant absolutely nothing that he didn't want to go back to the Tower, and instead just wanted to stay here in Red X's bed and wake up with him tomorrow.

Red X had gone still next to him, and his breathing had gotten deep and slow. Robin shifted, lifting his head to look at him. Red was smiling in his sleep, and he'd never looked prettier. Robin lifted a hand, and ran it through Red's soft curls. "Okay. I'm totally screwed."


End file.
